Nine Steps To Something
by laFia
Summary: Seisen. Nine baby steps they take to grow a relationship. *Shounen-ai and unusual pairing*


**Disclaimer:** I never own Fire Emblem, thank you very much.

**Warning: **OOC? Shounen-ai?

* * *

-o-

**Nine Steps To Something**

-o-

_First Step: The Grand Opening_

I met him at the forest near Sophara's border, when I was on my way to Issac. He came to me and introduced himself as a travelling mage from Silesia, and then he offered his help to fight against the Empire. I didn't think as much as twice to take it. I mean, we were at short of hand, thus we needed all the help we could found.

But then, when he gave me a smile, I felt that I just chose the right choice, whatever I had a reason or not.

…

_Second Step: The Starting Place_

I accidentally walked on his training. Though he said he didn't mind, I can't ease the bad feeling inside. Well, I did ruin his concentration, and people know how important concentration is to magician. Yet, we ended up talked about many things, especially magic. Despite having a Shaman as a mother and Narga blood runs on my veins, I have no talent in magic department. I admitted to him, I once wanted to become a magic user but I couldn't, because I don't have the ability. I had told this to some people, and most of their reactions were to console me. What he did though, is totally different from the others.

He laughed.

…

_Third Step: Gaining the Knowledge_

We became fast friends from there. We are able to share much of our stories, opinions, believes to each other. I now knew his reasons became a traveler was to find his family, and the fact that he grew up…alone. I thought for someone who grew up all alone, he sure were cheerful. Not that I'm complaining, his light personality was new to me. It was different from the usual people's I'm around with. Kind of…refreshing, I guess.

And I liked it.

…

_Fourth Step: Giving the Gift_

Through the long, painful march, we were able to arrive in Meglen. And with much difficulty, I managed to defeat Prince Ishtor of Freege. I supposed this was why, one shouldn't underestimate a Holy blood carrier, whatever if they are pure or not. Once they held a weapon compatible to their blood, they become dangerous. Prince Ishtor's thunder magic, Tron I thought he called it, hurt. Nevertheless, it was a good spell, I supposed I could give it to him, and I did. He stared at the spell book, at me, before asked if it's okay for him to take the book. I said of course, since I believed he was the only one strong enough to use it. He didn't respond, instead he merely take the book from my hand to hold it tightly. I saw he gazed the spell book fondly before raised his head to smile at me.

That was the first time I realized how bright his smile was.

…

_Fifth Step: Of Siblings Reunion_

He came to me after we took care of Alster's magicians' assault, with a girl beside him. He introduced her as his sister, promptly asked me if I could give my permission for her to join our group. I gave it without much thinking anymore. I found it hard for me to deny him on everyday situations, and even harder on this kind of occasion.

Also, I preferred to take the risk of having a former enemy in the group, than to lose him.

…

_Sixth Step: Of Anger Management_

Behind the easygoing attitude of his, he actually had quite the temper, which no one should ever mess with. I learned it after I watched with my very own eyes; he literally fried his enemies, a bunch of dragon knights, with his thunder magic, which I noticed as the Tron spell I gave. That was not a pretty sight to look at. His sister, who stood beside me at that time, pointed out something about he must got his share of temper from their mother.

I simply nodded and kept stood aside from the battle area, while watched him annihilated another poor squad of dragon knights.

…

_Seventh Step: Understanding_

The sky was clear; the wind was blowing gently, casting soothing waves on the sea. The weather was the epitome of what a good day should be. But I didn't care, I just feel tired. So tired. I could felt the entire piled up burden I had collected all my life, placed on my shoulders right now. After I spent seventeen years of my life being chased by the Empire; after all the battles I had fought along with the others; after I finally avenged my father. For the ghosts of my parents said that the war has yet over…. My train of thoughts was cut when I felt a hand on my right shoulder. I turned to see an unfamiliar melancholy look on his face, and I knew he understood.

I can't help but felt some shares of weights were being lifted from me.

…

_Eighth Step: Aftermath_

Loptous was defeated. The Empire has fallen. Finally, the long awaited end. Everyone has decided to part way; from now on, all of us are going to walk on our own paths. Sety and Fee are going back to Silesia, they are still bitter on their father's decision to not going back with them. Both Skasha and Lakche are going to Dozel, along with Jolavier. Ares, Delmud, and Nanna to Agustria; Shannan to Issac; Oifaye to Chalphy, the others are going to their respectively homelands. And he is going to Velthomer, while her sister decides to return to Freege. There will be distance between us, but we don't mind about it.

After all, Velthomer was always known for its close relationship with Barhara, and we intended to keep it that way.

…

_Ninth Step:_

"Did I interrupt your time?"

"No. Not at all."

"…So this is…the memorial of your father…"

"…Yeah…"

"It's beautiful."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"What do you mean?"

"People in Velthomer told me, when my father died, his brother demanded the most beautiful memorial in Jugdral to be made him. He would take no imperfection."

"Emperor Alvis surely loves your father."

"Yes, he does. By the way, what are you doing here? Have some business need to be done?"

"Nah, it's not that. I just finally get a hold of myself to do something that should have been done two years ago."

"What is it?"

"Pack your belongings."

"Huh?"

"You are coming with me to Barhara."

_Ninth Step: Our Time To Start To Run_

* * *

I think for the people, who play FE4, you can easily guess who is who. I hope you enjoyed the story. Forgive the lameness and the weird tastes of the Authoress.


End file.
